


Every Part

by Angel_of_Death_3000yrs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kinda nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Death_3000yrs/pseuds/Angel_of_Death_3000yrs
Summary: Tony x chubby reader, this one is really fluffy. Its a one shot guys, there's not much to say for a summary. The tabloids are jerks though





	Every Part

**A/N: I have this set before Age of Ultron. I know that's really early in the Avengers game, but meh. My keyboard, my mind. I also like JARVIS, my sassy British AI.**

* * *

 

"JARVIS, where is Y/n?" Tony called when he didn't see his wife in the common room of the tower, designed for the Avengers after the attack on New York. She usually would be reading or working on one of her art projects, waiting for him to come up before they retired to their apartment for the evening. Tonight, he wanted to surprise her with a casual night out, but worried when he could not locate her.

  
"She is in your bedroom, Master Stark. I believe the recent publishing of the tabloids has upset her." The British lit voice responded.

  
Tony walked to the coffee table, tapping on the device that rested there. "JARVIS, pull up the articles that upset _il mio zucherro_ (my sugar-Italian)."

  
The screen lit up before the hologram brought up multiple headlines. Each one he flipped past commented on his wife's figure, weight, or size, and none in a positive light. Each passing article made Tony's anger grow. "JARVIS, get these articles taken down. But replace each one with and article that says something nice about _il mio caramella_ (my candy - Italian). Compare her to Marilyn Monroe or something."

  
Tony closed down the tabloids and articles. He also shut off the device on the coffee table. He took the elevator up to their private apartments, threw his jacket on the couch as he walked to their bedroom. Tony sighed when he found Y/n lying down in bed, the lights low and the covers over her body and head, silent sobs shaking her body.

  
He lifted the covers over her face enough to lean down and peer in. " _Il mio zucherro_ , I'm here."

  
Y/n didn't speak, but tried to pull the covers back down over her head. Tony laughed humorously. He took his shoes, socks, and belt off before climbing into the covers next to Y/n.

  
"The tabloids are asshats. The people that write them are jerks and assholes that wouldn't know beauty is it looked them in the face, and you have." Tony pulled Y/n from under the covers.

  
"Nooo!" Y/n whined, trying to resist Tony, but failing.

  
"Come on" Tony pulled Y/n over to the full mirror that they had in their bedroom. "I'm going to show you just how beautiful you are, and just how wrong those assholes are."

  
Tony stood in front of Y/n, wiping away her tears from her cheeks before moving behind her, hands on her hips.

  
"I know what you see in the mirror, you say the same thing everytime I ask you. And everytime I say the same thing, I show you the same thing. And I'll do it again."

  
Tony helped Y/n to take off her shirt and pants, so she was standing in her bra and panties.

  
He dropped down to his knees, pressing a kiss to either of her butt cheeks. "I love your ass. It's not perfectly round, but has some indents here and there. It's absolutely gorgeous, and I love how I can map it out with my hands, lips and tongue."

  
He ran his hands down his thighs, again kissing each one on either side. "I love your thighs. They support your ass, and they are so strong."

  
His hands continued down to her calves, kisses being bestowed upon them as well. "I love your calves for the same reason I love your thighs. They show your strength."

  
His hand lifted each foot, kissing them. "I love your feet. I love how you walk around barefoot whenever you can. I love how they hook your legs around me when we make love"

  
Tony stood up, undoing Y/n's hair and running his hand through the locks. "I love your hair, its beautiful color. I love how I can run my hands through it when we make love."

  
Tony tilted her head back, kissing her forehead. "I love your mind. I love how your ideas mix with my engineering to create the most amazing inventions. I love your thought process and how you mumble your thoughts aloud when you're deep in thought."

  
He moved Y/n's head to each side, kissing either of her cheeks. "I love your face. Your beautiful eyes, which show your emotions. I love your lips, which fit so perfectly against mine. I love the soft curve of your jaw, of your cheeks, and how it is so perfectly your own. I love how it reflects your emotions."

  
Tony cupped Y/n's breasts. "I love your boobs, as cheesy as it sounds. I love how they fit perfectly in my hands. I love how they bounce when we make love."

  
Tony moved around to the front of Y/n, pressing a kiss to the top of her left breast. "I love your heart. I love how deeply you feel."

  
Tony stepped back, smiling at his anxious wife. "But do you know what one of my favorite part of you is, physically anyways?"

  
"My stomach." Y/n whispered.

  
"Yes." Tony smiled, dropping down to his knees to pepper kisses on Y/n's stomach. "I love your stomach. I love how it spills out. I love how soft it is. I love being able to rest my head on it. I love how it adds to the curve of your figure."

  
Tony stood, cupping Y/n's face in her hands. "I love every part of you, every curve, every imperfection. It doesn't matter what the tabloids or anyone says. I know you are beautiful, you know you are beautiful, even the team and everyone close to it know you are beautiful. You don't need the opinions of these jealous reporters and writers."

  
Y/n stepped forward, burying her face in his neck, hugging her husband. "Thank you."

  
Tony's arms wrapped around Y/n's. "Anything for you, _il mio zucherro_. I had planned to take you out for a movie and dinner at a small diner that Steve told me about, but I think it's a good time for a movie in with some homemade milkshakes.

  
Y/n nodded, letting out a small smile.

* * *

 

**A/n: I don't have much to say on this one. Reviews make me happy. I'm kinda tired, and I still plan on putting out (I think) three more one shots with chubby readers.**


End file.
